Brambleclaw's Song
by vixundermybed
Summary: Before Squirrelflight could help herself she had extended a paw and slammed it fullforce into Ashfur's jaw...Songfic. SquirrelxBramble. Sunset spoilers!


(Warning: Sunset spoilers. I advise not to read unless you've read Sunset!) Songfic! The Hell Song by Sum 41.

* * *

_Everybody's got their problems_

"It's Firestar…"

_Everybody says the same thing to you_

For a split second everything seemed to be in slow motion for Squirrelflight.

_It's just a matter of how you solve them_

"He's caught in a fox trap."

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through_

Squirrelflight struggled to keep from wailing. "What?! Where? Why didn't you get him out?!"

_I feel I've come to realize_

"Because he's…" Ashfur trailed off, and suddenly terror ripped through his eyes. "Brambleclaw is there too."

_How fast life can be compromised_

No.

_Step back to see what's going on_

"And Hawkfrost is with him…a RiverClan cat on our territory.."

_I can't believe this happened to you_

She felt as if her world had stopped turning.

_This happened to you  
_

Had he…had he finally given in to Tigerstar's influence?

_It's just a problem that we're faced with, am I_

…What if it had been his plan to lure Firestar into a trap…

_Not the only one who hates to stand by_

…And kill him?

_Complications ended first in this line_

She dug her claws into the earth. What had happened…

_With all these pictures running through my mind_

What had happened to the brave, loyal, friendly tom-cat she had come to love on the journey?

_Knowing endless_

It was as if he was an entire different cat.

_Consequences_

What if his apology, his regained affection for Squirrelflight…

_I feel so useless in this_

Had been fake?

_Get back, step back, and as for me,_

What if it had been a game for him, to gain the trust of Squirrelflight's father, Firestar the Clan leader by pretending to love her?

_I can't believe._

But a quiet voice rung out clear in her mind.

_Part of me, won't agree_

He loves you, it told her, he would never use you.

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

"Come on, mousebrains, we have to go!" She snapped back to reality. "Come on!"

_Suddenly, suddenly_

When she came to a skidding halt when she spotted Firestar's limp, weakened body, at first she felt as if her entire world was crumbling to the ground at the sight of blood pooling around Brambleclaw's paws.

_I don't feel so insecure  
_

But then she saw the faint rise and fall of her father's chest, and the pain and shock spread across Brambleclaw's face.

_Part of me, won't agree_

She noticed something the others, bristling and spitting at Brambleclaw in anger, failed to see. His paws were bleeding themselves, his claws torn and dirt fastened between them.

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

And behind him…

_Suddenly, suddenly_

Was the dead body…

_I don't feel so insecure_

Of Hawkfrost.

_Anymore  
_

Squirrelflight said nothing at all, staring at the limp, torn form of Brambleclaw's brother, the lake lapping restlessly at the blood and dragging it into the depths.

_Everybody's got their problems_

She slowly turned to look at the others.

_Everybody says the same thing to you_

Leafpool, too, had her eyes fixed on Hawkfrost.

_It's just a matter of how you solve them_

Squirrelflight felt a wave of relief and gratitude hit her.

_But what else are we supposed to do  
_

But it wasn't just Leafpool's she felt.

_Part of me, won't agree  
_

Before she could help herself she was slowly padding toward Brambleclaw.

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

"Squirrelflight!" Ashfur hissed. "Get away from that traitor!"

_Suddenly, suddenly_

She rounded on him.

_I don't feel so insecure  
_

"Brambleclaw is no traitor!" She spat in his face.

_Part of me, won't agree_

Ashfur snarled. "Tell that to Firestar!" Then he turned to the amber-eyed tom just standing there. "Oh wait," He spat, "He's dead."

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

Before Squirrelflight could help herself she had extended a paw and slammed it full-force into Ashfur's jaw.

_Suddenly, suddenly_

He took an unsteady step backwards with the blow, eyes wide with shock. A bit of blood trickled from the edge of his mouth.

_I don't feel so insecure_

"Firestar is not dead!" She snarled at him.

_Anymore  
_

"Squirrelflight, are you blind?!" Hissed Dustpelt.

_Why do things that matter the most_

"She's got better eyesight then all of you combined."

_Never end up being what we chose_

The quarreling cats all turned to see a bloody ginger pelt drag itself to its paws.

_Now that I find knowing so bad_

"Firestar!" Dustpelt gasped, eyes wide. Ashfur looked just as shocked, ignoring the blood dripping from his muzzle.

_I don't think I knew what I had  
_

"Brambleclaw tried to kill you!" Ashfur spat, and the still-shocked tom took a defensive step backwards.

_Why do things that matter the most_

Firestar managed to smirk. "No, Ashfur," He said, his voice weak.

_Never end up being what we chose_

"Brambleclaw saved my life." Shocked gasps came from the crowd of cats. He then pointed toward the dead cat behind Brambleclaw with his tail.

_Now that I find knowing so bad_

"And he killed Hawkfrost." The shock began to leak from Brambleclaw's eyes, replaced by a sense of completion. Squirrelflight leapt forward then, covering the battered tom with licks.

_I don't think I knew what I had_

"Brambleclaw," She murmured into his ear, pausing her thorough grooming. "I love you."

She heard a rusty purr rise from his throat, and as she began to groom him again she heard a soft whisper into her ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
